The Potion's Master and His Lioness
by articcat621
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are written in response of the challenges from GS100 on LJ.
1. A Father's Worst Nightmare

A/N: So, I've decided that from now on, I'll be posting all my GrangerSnape100 drabbles into this drabble collection. So this will contain various situations featuring our favorite couple. Each drabble will have it's own rating, ranging from G-M. I've rated the entire collection as M as there will be M rated material. The drabbles are not related to each other and can be read separately. Enjoy!

A/N2: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>A Father's Worst Nightmare<strong>

Severus entered the living room to Grimmauld Place, a furious expression on his face. His eyes immediately found his wife in the crowd of people. He made his way towards her.

"Severus, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

He scowled. "I was just walking from the loo when I heard a strange noise in the closet. I opened the door and found our sixteen year old daughter snogging the eldest Potter boy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Severus, you knew they were dating."

"I didn't know they'd be snogging in closets."

She smiled. "It's all right, Severus."

He harrumphed.


	2. The First Floor Broom Closet

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: T. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Floor Broom Closet<strong>

Headmistress McGonagall was walking down the first floor corridor when she heard a strange noise coming from the broom closet. Walking over, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Severus," Hermione half moaned, half giggled.

Severus growled something in response.

Giggling and moans ensued.

Eyes widening, Minerva stepped away from the door. She shook her head and walked away, a small smile gracing her usually stoic features. It seemed her Potion and Transfiguration professors just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Newlyweds," she _tsk_ed, shaking her head. She'd reprimand them later. For now, she'd let them have their fun.


	3. Daddy To The Rescue

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "strange noise in the closet." Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy To The Rescue<strong>

"Mummy?"

Hermione felt a small hand tug on her arm. "What's wrong, Amelia?" she asked sleepily.

"I heard a strange noise in my closest," Amelia whispered. "There's a monster."

Hermione nudged Severus with her foot.

"What?" he grumbled, not raising his head.

"It's your turn to check the closet for monsters," Hermione told him.

Severus grumbled once more. "Hermione," he began, but she didn't respond. She had fallen back asleep.

"Daddy?" Amelia's small voice rang out.

Sighing, Severus got out of bed. "Come, Amelia. Let's check your closet for monsters."

"Okay, Daddy," Amelia replied, placing her small hand in his.


	4. Class Ponderings

A/N: The prompt for this challenge was a "syllable writing challenge." It was basically a haiku challenge, and probably the most difficult one I've done so far! Rating: K+.

A/N2: Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate it! x

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Class Ponderings<strong>

Hermione held her breath,  
>Pressing her legs together<br>As Snape lectured.

Each word spoken sent  
>Desire coursing through her body.<br>Hermione wanted him.

Forbidden crushes  
>Were as stated: forbidden.<br>It was improper.

But Hermione cared.  
>She wanted her surly professor,<br>Despite the impropriety.

Hermione watched him.  
>Snape continued to lecture,<br>Oblivious of her.

Hermione pondered.  
>What was his favorite book?<br>What did Snape enjoy?

Did he like chocolate?  
>Or perhaps he liked salty treats.<br>She really wanted to know.

His eyes met hers.  
>"Pay attention, Miss Granger,"<br>The professor scolded.

She needed to focus  
>And ignore her attractive<br>Potion's professor.


	5. Hermione's Vow

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "glass challenge." Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's Vow<strong>

Hermione gazed at the glass mirror before reaching up to touch it. After the war, someone had cursed Severus and trapped him inside it.

Severus appeared. "Hermione, I thought I told you to leave me be."

"I can't," she answered. "Severus, I won't rest until I find a way to release you from your glass prison."

"But what if you can't?" he asked her. "I don't want you wasting your life on me."

She shook her head. "I won't relent, Severus. I'll free you, I swear it. I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"And I, you," Severus responded.


	6. Warming Up

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was the "finding harmony" challenge. Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Warming Up<strong>

Hermione wrapped her hands around her mug and it warmed her hands. After spending too long outdoors collecting potion ingredients, Hermione was now freezing.

Severus draped a blanket over her lap as he shook his head. "Silly woman," he chided her as he took his place on the sofa next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "You should have come in ages ago."

"I know," Hermione murmured. She took a sip of her tea, thankful for the warmth. She snuggled deeper into Severus's side and sighed happily.

This was perfect harmony.


	7. Getting On His Good Side

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was the "leaves" challenge. Rated: K. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting On His Good Side<strong>

Hermione watched out the window as Severus raked the leaves into a small pile. He worked along Hermione's father, who was raking leaves as well.

"Hermione, that was nice of Severus to offer his help with the yard work. I know your father really appreciates it," Hermione's mum said.

"He's happy to help," Hermione responded. "Severus will do anything to get in Dad's good graces."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Your father has his reasons."

"Of course," Hermione replied. She continued to watch Severus work. He'd have to rake a lot of leaves in order to get in her father's good graces.


	8. A New Charm

A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "candy cane." Rated: M. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Charm<strong>

"Hermione?"

She glanced at her husband. Her eyes widened when she saw his mischievous expression. "Severus?"

"I've mastered a new charm."

"Oh? And what does this one do?"

"It makes a person's body part taste like a candy cane."

Hermione giggled. "Really, Severus? A candy cane?"

"Well, wife, it _is_ Christmas."

"And I suppose you've used this charm on yourself?"

Severus smirked. "You _suppose_ correctly."

"On what appendage did you use it?"

"Why don't you find out?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed as she undid her husband's trousers.

* * *

><p>He certainly did taste like candy canes.<p> 


	9. A Blue Christmas Indeed

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "blue Christmas." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>A Blue Christmas Indeed<strong>

"Hermione!" Severus shouted angrily, pointing his finger at her. "You know better than to make such a mistake."

Hermione frowned, tears in her eyes. "Severus, I'm sorry! I didn't realize the potion would react that way." After adding the wrong ingredient, her potion exploded and the effects turned their skin blue.

Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at his wife.

A slow smile spread on her face. "Severus." He looked at her. "I bet you didn't think you'd have a blue Christmas."

He scowled before bursting out laughing. Hermione joined him moments later.

"A _blue_ Christmas indeed," Severus said.


	10. That Is Not Figgy Pudding

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Figgy Pudding." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>That Is Not Figgy Pudding<strong>

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name is that?" Severus whispered, pointing to a dish on her mother's kitchen table.

She looked at her beau with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean, Severus? That's Figgy pudding."

Severus shook his head. "I've seen Figgy pudding, Hermione, and that is _not_ Figgy pudding."

Hermione snorted. "You don't have to eat it, Severus. Just don't let Mum hear you say that. I don't like it very much either."

He looked at the discolored mess and shuddered. Why did he think Christmas dinner with the Granger family would be a good idea?


	11. As The Confetti Rained Down

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Crackers." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>As The Confetti Rained Down<strong>

"Daddy?" Five-year-old Annabelle Snape peered up at her father. "Will you tell me how you fell in love with Mummy?"

Severus sighed. "Annabelle, its Christmas. Why don't I tell you a Christmas story?"

Annabelle pouted.

"Severus, tell the story," Hermione murmured, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Fine," Severus grumbled. "Your mother and I shared a Christmas cracker at a staff meeting many years ago. It was in that moment that I fell in love with her."

"As the confetti rained down?" Annabelle asked.

Severus nodded. "And I've loved her ever since."

"How romantic!" Annabelle gushed, causing both her parents to smile.


	12. A Very Long Christmas Eve Day

A/N: The challenge prompt for this drabble was "Christmas Eve Day." Rated: G. Not beta'd.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Long Christmas Eve Day<strong>

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" A small black-haired boy jumped up and down on the bed, trying to wake his parents up.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. "Silas? What is it? What's wrong?"

Silas stopped jumping and looked at his mother, wide-eyed. "Mummy! It's Christmas Eve Day! Why aren't you up? Daddy, up!"

Severus groaned, putting his pillow over his face.

"Silas, go back to bed," Hermione said. "Tomorrow is the fun day."

"No, today is!" Silas insisted. He started to pull on his mother's hand. "Up! Up!"

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a _very long_ Christmas Eve Day.


End file.
